Kisses and Fears
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: There is a quiet moment after all of the adrenaline fades and Eijirou breaks down. Set after chapter 90.
They're running as fast as they can the minute their feet touch the ground. Eijirou jerks Katsuki forward with the leftover momentum, practically tripping over his feet in an effort to run away. Someone shouts at them but the rush of blood in his ears drowns out the sound of their voice. His mind is running as fast as his feet, and Eijirou can't remember the last time he's been so afraid. Katsuki keeps pace with him, his sweaty palms clinging tightly to his forearm. They slide over his rough skin like a balm that itches, and Eijirou's heart lodges in his throat.

( _What if Katsuki slips away from him again?_ )

The terrified boys turn down nearby alleys and streets, zig-zagging and crossing streets to lose anyone who might be following. Eventually, the adrenaline fades and they stop in an alley between two apartment buildings. Eijirou collapses onto the gritty building, his breathing labored and his heart calming. Katsuki follows suit, his fingers releasing their hold on Eijirou's arm. There's a bone-deep ache that instantly shoots through the appendage and Eijirou rubs his forearm tenderly. Katsuki snorts, and Eijirou's eyes slide over his form.

Eijirou notices-he's always watching Katsuki, how could he _not_ notice?-that his hands are shaking. Katsuki's face is etched into his usual sneer but something is lacking in his expression. His eyes are far too wide and shift ever so slightly, watching and waiting for signs of a threat. His breathing, normally controlled, is now labored and quick.

(It breaks Eijirou's heart.)

"The fuck are you lookin at?" Katsuki finally grumbles, irritated. Eijiro purses his lips, his hands moving without thought. His skin is always rough and Katsuki's cheeks are surprisingly soft. He stares at Katsuki's face, eyes drinking in the unnatural paleness of the other boy's skin, the fearful sweat trickling down the side of his face. Finally, he meets Katsuki's eyes. He sees the same facade of arrogance that's plastered on Katsuki's face every day. Underneath it is a fear that runs so deep that if they make it out alive tonight, he will haunted by this trauma for years to come.  
(Eijirou's heart breaks even more, splintering and shattering for this awful, _awful_ boy whom he loves so damn much.)

He leans in slowly, speaking with his eyes rather than his mouth. Katsuki is free to push him away, is more than likely to actually, and Eijirou will let him.

(He doesn't.)

The kiss is soft and light, meant to soothe. Eijirou's fingers curl around Katsuki's cheek, pulling him closer. Katsuki's eyes are sharp and hard as he stares into Eijirou's aching, scared ones. The other boy's face starts blurring before he responds, his lips molding to Eijirou's with a practiced ease. There's a salty taste in his mouth and Eijirou tries and fails to grin sheepishly at his own tears.

"Fucking idiot," Katsuki mumbles around the kiss, his hands tracing light patterns on Eijirou's skin. They separate then, and Eijirou lets out a shuddering breath.

"I thought you were gone for good," he whimpers, his legs quivering and failing to hold him upright. Katsuki catches him expertly, holding Eijirou as if he is made of glass and the slightest twitch will break him.

"Are you a fucking idiot or something? Like _hell_ those fuckers were going to beat _me_ ," he declares harshly. Eijirou's hands wrap around his waist, his face pressing into Katsuki's abdomen. Katsuki's fingers slide through his wild hair gently. He huffs in annoyance as his hands tangle themselves in Eijirou's mane.

"It wasn't _just_ that stupid! They kidnapped you and I couldn't do a _goddamn_ thing about it!" Eijirou doesn't shout and Katsuki knows it. His body freezes before slowly unlocking, his fingers digging furiously into the other boy's scalp. Eijirou bites his lip against the pain and squeezes Katsuki's stomach harder.

"Hmmph. Well fuck, you _rescued_ me you dumb fuck. Stop crying already," he hisses. Eijirou snorts and nuzzles his tear-stained face into Katsuki's shirt, staining it even further. Katsuki grumbles under his breath as he tugs on the red tresses in his grip, trying to remove the boy from his person.

"...so does this mean I'm your _knight in shining armor_?" Eijirou quips, raising his head with that _awful_ goofy grin that makes Katsuki's heart do flips. Katsuki's face quickly grows red and he growls, small explosions erupting on Eijirou's head. He laughs and picks himself up, pressing tiny kisses all over Katsuki's cheek whenever he can.

"I'm not your goddamned fucking damsel in distress Shit for Brains! And stop fucking kissing me that's fucking _gay!_ "

* * *

hello yes i am Here with the gay. Kirishima doesn't have a filter on ffn wtaf. ANYWAY i sort of forgot Izuku was uh...? Holding Kirishima up or whatever so lets pretend he just...lost them. Take this I am Tired and it is almost 3 AM


End file.
